


Burn Without Fire

by Empress_Of_Edenia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Allura is an aggressive naughty power bottom, Allura likes being fought over, Allura likes pain, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Gags, Handcuffs, Keith is a dom, Lingerie, Masochism, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pussy Flogging, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shallureith have been together for many years, Shiro is a switch, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Xenophilia, female condoms, pre established Shallureith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Of_Edenia/pseuds/Empress_Of_Edenia
Summary: Allura, queen of a brand new planet where all races coexist, enjoys a reign of peace after ascending the throne. Of all the luxuries she now enjoys, she looks forward to visits from her handsome lovers most of all.





	Burn Without Fire

Queen Allura stood there at the platform, hands clasped in front of her and a serene smile on her face.

The blast from the ship's boosters blew back the fine gold threads and Altean crystal beads sewn to her gown as it landed. Its finish was smooth enough so that even the attendants lacking her poise wouldn't topple over, allowing them all to stand tall while its pilots exited.

She walked up to greet the two men, her composure still placid even though she would give anything to drop this act and run into either of their arms right now.

Shiro seemed to have read her mind, and embraced Allura warmly. He received funny looks from her more rigid attendants, but hardly noticed them. “It’s so good to see you, Your Majesty,” Shiro said.

"It is wonderful to see you, as well,” Allura responded. “How have your travels been?”

“A star cluster there, a few meteorites here… nothing of too much interest,” Shiro replied.

Keith, the other pilot, was much more in line with Altean customs and traditions. He approached Allura, not venturing any closer than necessary before taking her hand into his own. Only when he laid a kiss on the back of it did Keith close the gap between them to deliver the second customary kiss on her cheek. He pressed his lips firmly to her, harder than he had reason to but Allura adored his passion.

But once his lips pulled away, they brushed past her cheek and up to her ear in a fluid motion. This was still in line with tradition, and so no one suspected a thing as Keith uttered the first few words he’d spoken to her since their last visit.

“Ready for me to break you?” he murmured so low that Allura thought she had imagined it.

Her ear twitched and curled at his carefully chosen words, her nerves tingling as the low growl in his voice settled into her bones. Allura calmed herself in a matter of ticks, though she felt that her smile wasn’t as straight as it had been before.

“_If_ you can break me …” Allura murmured back while the two of them were still within close proximity of each other.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and off to her side Allura saw Shiro observe them with a hint of fear that he tried his best to hide. But she’d seen it. Allura had seen Keith unnerve Shiro without so much as touching him and she was eager to see what tonight would bring.

* * *

Allura impatiently tapped her fingernails on the headboard. Her wrists were locked together in plasma cuffs reserved for especially difficult prisoners, just as she had specified. Someone of her prowess needed them. But what she needed more than these bonds were her masters. The three of them hadn’t even started and already she longed for their company.

She kneeled on her king size bed, facing the headboard she was cuffed to. Her weight would’ve been supported on all fours, were it not for the restraints. She thanked her decaphoebes of lifting weights for blessing her with such powerful thighs.

Keith and Shiro’s footsteps neared the bed. It was hard to tell _which_ side they were on, as she wore a blindfold. The creak of metal springs and give in the mattress thrilled her. Their hands roamed her body and she moaned, leaning into their touches.

She wore no real clothing to hinder them. Allura was only allowed to put on sheer stockings and a pastel blue garter belt. Anything more and Keith would’ve cut it off with his knife. Every bit of flesh was theirs to savor.

They groped their favorite parts, making it easier to guess who was where. Allura sighed through her gag as Keith grabbed and bit into her breasts, engulfing her in wet heat while Shiro cupped her ass cheeks. It wasn’t long before those cheeks were spread so Shiro could slip a finger inside.

Her breath caught in her chest. She noted how Shiro fingered her, something sticky coating his human hand. Allura quivered with excitement at what she knew would come next.

She gave a muffled cry of arousal, opening herself wide as one of them stroked her pussy before diving between her lips. Whoever had accepted her lustful invitation smeared lubricant around inside of her.

The layer of lubricant was thin, the eager hand wearing a glove. Was it Keith? Probably, although this glove felt less like leather and more like that Earth material ‘silicon’. Allura basked in the warmth of his hand as he pampered her like the queen she was.

They lined her walls with they called a ‘condom for women.’ It was like a sleeve of soft, elastic skin that adhered to her. She clenched and unclenched to test it out.

Allura half expected it to melt into her walls the way she had seen Altean condoms disappear on her dominants. But no such thing happened. The rubbery sleeve was still glued to her and the magic of it ensnared her. It left her in awe to think that it would stay there, clinging to every sensitive nerve that begged to be touched. What’s more, it brushed the equally vulnerable bud of skin growing on her cervix, the sac where her tentacles nested. She had to resist unraveling the petals of skin on their orders, but that didn’t mean Allura couldn’t touch the sac, now did it?

Unable to resist, Allura clenched and unclenched the condom to give herself more of that delicious massage.

Allura groaned as she pleasured herself and relieved some tension in her tentacle sac. She knew good girls had to wait for their masters, but she loved the feel of it touching her sac too much to care.

“Having fun with that?” Keith mused. He stroked her lips and pinched them a bit.

Allura shook her head yes in response, continuing her newfound form of masturbation.

“Call me crazy, but I think she’s trying to start without us,” Shiro said.

“She sure is,” Keith confirmed. He slapped her on the ass for her bad behavior, stinging her skin like the bite of twelve yzherean beetles. “We better get a move on.”

Allura’s tentacles squirmed in both pain and pleasure as he spanked her. ‘Yes, you ought to,’ she thought to herself.

Keith quickly slid behind her. He then leaned forward and entered her with full force, but refrained from shoving his way as per usual. He tried to slow things down for a change, if only to give her the entire length of his half-hard cock. His round, smooth head dragged on her walls the longest, excruciatingly slow to demonstrate what a male Galra could do to unravel her. He picked up the pace without warning and snarled as she clenched tight around him. Keith had been unable to bear the torture as much as Allura had, but slammed his hips into her now that he was back in his comfort zone.

Allura gave a scream of ecstasy as he thrusted at lightspeed, stifled by her silken gag. It stuffed her mouth with a plug and sealed it closed, a wide band over her lips. Keith wouldn’t remove the gag until he wanted to use her quivering mouth, which Allura hoped would be sooner than later.

Though not before he teased her ass with something sleek and hard. ‘My anal toy?’ Allura guessed. She arched her back and stuck out her ass even further, begging him to put it inside.

The glass toy disappeared, replaced by more lubricant and another of their female condoms. Allura didn’t mind at all. Anal play was still anal play, and she ground her hips into Keith to get more of his fingers. Thick, sturdy fingers hardened by a harsh life and pure Galra strength.

She heard him grunt as she moved back, then up and back again. Her pussy was already dripping, warm slick and lubricant drenching Keith. Getting soaked in her juices encouraged Keith further, made him eager to thrust and snap his pelvis swifter than he could realistically take. But even if she weren’t gagged, Allura could never talk him out of fucking her beyond his capacity. Nor would she ever think to, in her right mind.

“She’s working you pretty hard,” Shiro said. “Need me to jump in, sir?”

“You’ll get your turn when I say so,” Keith responded. The authority in his tone was still there, but it slipped between thrusts and ragged panting that rattled in his chest and in Allura’s bones. “No… no more backtalk.”

Shiro could be heard chuckling. “Sir, yes sir.”

The cool sleekness of glass returned as Keith wedged the toy deep into Allura. Her eyes popped open behind her satin blindfold. Her glowing tattoos and eye marks burned white-hot with pleasure as the toy filled her to the brim, stuffing her until the pink glass heart on top nestled in her cheeks.

Every hole clenched. But she wasn’t tight enough to hold Keith back from pounding her into jelly. His hips bucked to a rhythm she couldn’t keep up with, colliding with the headboard more often than she would like to admit.

Allura forgot about Shiro for a dobosh, understandable when Keith fucked her without abandon. A new sensation caught her off guard and almost drove her mad; Shiro was underneath the two of them, eating Allura alive. She grit her teeth and rode his face, fighting hard to not let him suck the clit right out of her.

It was all too much to bear. She knew Keith was getting close, as well. His blindingly fast thrusts became erratic, furious. The tip of that Galran cockhead kept swiping at her squirming tentacle sac, where they suffered in their prison and gorged themselves with simmering blood. Allura heard him breathing long, deep and slow as those breaths swallowed themselves in a desperate moan too wild for Keith to contain.

Allura wanted it. Oh Ancients’ name, did she want Keith to erupt inside of her as though he had no self-control. Her thoughts were filled with ideas of him suddenly ripping these condoms right out of her, cumming unbridled and not daring to stop until he was empty. Never in her life did Allura yearn to feel his seed hit her naked walls; she wanted it to spray every inch of her pussy, to let it run its course like that of an untamed wildfire. If she had her way, it would blaze everything in its path and leave behind an orgasm she damned well deserved.

Keith cried out again and Allura whined in tandem, her eyes rolling up into her head. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d had intelligent, coherent thoughts. Anything that didn’t have to do with Keith or Shiro fucking her into mindless servitude meant nothing to her. Not even coherent thoughts of sex entered her mind. Allura’s numb, swimming head only had one thought floating around in it. ‘_Yes, yes, yes...!_’

That encompassing wildfire pooled in her gut. As it started to rage, she felt Keith twitch and throb harder than before. She had a tick to realize what was going on before he pounded her at the speed of sound yet again. Allura refused to stifle the raw scream in her throat that ripped at her and ricocheted off of the high bedroom ceiling.

Keith’s hands shook as they clung for dear life to her hips. Still he kept himself rooted firmly inside, torturing her with wave after wave of throbbing, twitching and his oversized cockhead brushing her poor sac. ‘I can get off and you can’t. Deal with it, you thirsty bitch,’ he might as well have been saying.

Even so, Allura loved what she was given. The pain and suffering was her lifeblood, yes, but hearing and feeling him abandon himself to the pleasures only her body would offer him was Allura’s favorite part of the whole game.

Keith shuddered into her neck with a heaving gasp. “Don’t even think about it,” he growled, pulling his cock away from her tentacle sac as it pushed back against him. “If I feel even _one_ come out, I’ll make you hold it longer.”

Allura, breathing just as hard and as labored, nodded her head yes. She caved to obedience just now, but pushed her sac against him a few times more. Allura was careful to do it at random, let Keith think they were happy accidents all while she scraped the bottom of the barrel to see if this dance at satisfaction wouldn’t be enough to make her cum. A shiver pricked her glowing skin at the thought of sneaking an orgasm from Keith’s grip.

Oh, but of _course_ it wouldn’t be that easy to reach Nirvana. No sooner did Allura pulse on his cockhead did Keith begin to pull out of her. Shiro, too, was starting to take his tongue away and leave her cold without anything to warm her. The drag of Keith’s cock was maddening, so much so that Allura had to bite her inner cheeks if she didn’t want to whimper aloud and appear so whorish. She could’ve drawn blood as Keith took just as much time in filling her with his thick, thick seed. Shiro kissed her pussy one more time before they let her slump against the headboard, her hips still up and carrying Keith’s seed.

“Turn this way so I can see you," Keith said.

Allura obeyed, keening her hips and ass to the right. His voice seemed to be coming from there, she estimated.

“I’m over _here, _slut,” Keith said. He grabbed her and yanked her in his direction.

‘Yes, sir,’ Allura tried to say, but it was nigh impossible to understand her.

“Hey, Keith! Point her this way for me, would you?” Shiro asked. He sounded closer to her left.

Keith was still holding her, so he spun her around and pushed her to face Shiro. One arm was wrapped around her hourglass waist, while the other hand held her hip. He nestled his finger in her perineum and pushed it around in a circle, making his seed squish inside her. It was too rich in texture to move on its own otherwise.

Allura cried out, then mewled as Keith fucked her with the glass toy still plugged in her ass. She tried to get off without them again, and Shiro couldn’t stay out of the fun for much longer.

He rubbed the toy in her perineum the same way Keith did, but Shiro dragged it out for much, much longer. It were as though Shiro was trying to put out her fire by cooling her off with it, but somehow she continued to smoulder.

"Come on, princess," he cooed, the only man who still called her that. "If you don't behave, we're going to have to edge you all night _and_ tomorrow."

‘But if I behave, you’ll stop playing with me’, she would’ve said. Worn out by his wonderful perineum play, she settled down and conceded… for now.

They left her alone again. Despite this, Allura could hear them moving around the bedroom and casually talking. It frustrated her to no end how her masters could ignore her, just letting her unsatisfied tentacles grow larger, gorging themselves with lust and quivering like a zoernet’s nest in her stuffed hole. They hadn’t even bothered to remove the anal toy. For quiznak's sake, this wasn't tea time. ‘I am your queen and plaything! _I_ am what you should be paying attention to!’ Allura thought.

She banged her heavy cuffs on the headboard to interrupt them. But their lighthearted conversation continued and Allura knew of only one other way to make herself interesting again. She wiggled her hips around as hard as she could, the tight skin and globes of fat in her ass jiggling. Her sac bounced as well, but she spilled Keith’s seed onto the sheets and the pain was well worth it. 'Good, that should get their attention,' Allura thought smugly to herself.

Like clockwork, she sensed Keith on her in quick succession. He dug his fingernails into her breasts and squeezed, then put the weight of his muscle on her as he leaned over.

"Needy little _bitch_," he whispered into her ear. He was displeased, but there was an undercurrent of dark playfulness in his tone. It slunk up her bare spine, caressed her in a way no other man’s voice could.

Allura chuckled behind her gag. ‘Yes, sir. I am quite needy,’ she thought.

Keith's hands moved from her chest and up to her throat, tightening her Balmeran crystal collar. The only other article of clothing she was allowed to wear. The fine jewels scratched her throat, nipping tender skin while also making it beautiful with scars.

"Such a slut. First you try to start without us and now this?" Keith said as he pulled on it. "What _won’t_ you do to get off?"

The more he degraded and choked her, the wetter Allura felt between her thighs. Her slick and his spilled seed ran down her legs in delicious streaks that burned a trail on her skin.

Her ears perked up and twitched brightly when she heard him laugh. “Or maybe you whore yourself out so we can punish you?"

"I think that’s exactly what she wants,” Shiro said. He sounded as pleased as she was eager.

Allura shuddered in delight as the condom in her pussy was eased out. It made a squelching sound that rang in her ears. Immediately Allura recognized the soft, silky shape and texture of a cat o’ nine tails, her other favorite toy. Was there anything in the universe more cushy than harvested Dalterion plasma? No, not at all. She bucked on its threads to let them know just how badly she wanted to play with it. Only to be distracted by yet _another_ new toy.

Well, ‘new’ as in new to this scene. The firm, leathery tab of a riding crop was easy to pick out in the darkness when it swiped her clit and rubbed it in precise, hard circles. She tried to grind on both, relieving her sac and now aching clit-tentacle that had been fighting to get out just a tick ago. But Allura wasn’t prepared for a third toy to come into their play, especially not one that Keith seldom used and Shiro didn’t really care for; a few thwacks of this special reed cane on her ass cheeks and the inside of her feet, and Allura was squirming out of control. Oh Ancients, this punishment would be the most exquisite torture if her masters planned to use all of these toys.

Her thighs parted wide, but not so splayed that she collapsed on her stomach. She took in shallow breaths as she waited for it. ‘Give it to me! Give it to me right now or so help me, I’ll…!’ she thought as her sanity started to slip. The toys vanished but she still kept rutting on anything she could get her legs around, too worked up to quit.

‘Where are my masters? I know they are still here somewhere,’ Allura asked herself, caught off guard when she didn’t feel anything else caress her. She nearly lost her mind again when something finally did touch her… a hand? Yes, a hand. Whoever had her in their grasp palmed her crotch, then rubbed harder and faster until she was glowing again. This flame lit from underneath her had Allura bouncing, she was so excited and impatient all at once.

‘Just do it, already! Do it!’ Allura wanted to command.

_Smack!_

It wasn’t any toy but the masters’ hands that released her from her madness. Allura gasped through her gag, quivering in shock at how simple and crude the payoff was. But she loved it, loved it so much that as they rubbed her again it was all she could do to not clamp their wrists between her legs like a vice.

One of them struck her with their hands again before Allura could process what had just happened. They kept this up, rubbing and rekindling her excitement after each strike. Every blow was harder than the next, or sometimes they would flog her more times in a circuit than before. There was never time to make sense of how they did it, her hazy lustful mind always distracted by palming and the hot friction of their strokes.

Allura would be lying if she said she didn't jump a couple of times. Apparently Keith had been doing most of the flogging, because soon Shiro’s massive, strong palm flogged her right on the clit, turning her screams of joy into guttural howls that shook the entire room.

"S-shit," Shiro could be heard saying in a panic. He clamped that powerful hand over her gag and tilted her head back.

Keith continued in Shiro’s stead. “What’s wrong, whore? I thought this is what you wanted," he teased. “Having second thoughts about being a bad girl?”

Allura shook her head in Shiro’s grip. How _dare_ he try to reinforce her muzzle. Shiro knew he loved her wild, carnal calls to mate and that they should be heard by the universe. Moreover, how dare Keith insist she couldn’t handle her punishment. Her glare could’ve burned two holes in this blindfold, should she will it.

Keith's own enthusiasm overpowered him. He took a tiny break before he flogged her by hand again, the hardest he could. He then uttered something to Shiro and had him seal the sweet, painful deal with one last smack.

Allura was long gone by the time they’d decided she had learned her lesson. But oh, she hadn’t even _begun_ to learn it! She needed more from them, so much more. Desperate, she parted her thighs even wider for them to get back in there and flog her again.

But they knew better. They knew that giving into her non-verbal pleas would defeat the purpose of punishment and might just make her cum. Her masters left Allura with an inflamed, swollen vulva… for about two ticks.

Allura felt the leather of Keith’s gloves once again. He uncuffed her from the headboard, but kept her wrists bound together. She heard something jingle and clink as though it were made of metal. Allura predicted it to be a leash before Keith had even clipped it to her collar. He gave a firm tug on it and Allura obeyed without question, crawling on hands and knees across the plush landscape of her bed. She wobbled, chafed herself and got a bit too close to the edge at times, but that was okay. She knew that Keith was there to guide her, and not once did he let anything happen to her.

“You’re almost there,” Keith coaxed, the gruffness in his voice softening just a notch.

The kindness of it surprised Allura to the point she had to cease crawling just to make sure she’d heard him right. But she was already two feet away from where he wanted her, and so Keith led her on without any consideration.

Allura kneeled before Shiro. Keith put an affirmative hand on her back, encouraging her to crawl into her other master’s lap and get comfortable. She needn’t be asked twice, slithering on top of Shiro and running her hands down the length of his broad, hairless chest.

“Tell me what you want to do to her,” Keith said.

Shiro swallowed nervously, something a human wouldn’t have picked up without their sight, but even blindfolded Allura noticed the tiny sound and felt the skin there shift from how close she was to him. “Isn’t it obvious enough?” he said with a chuckle.

“Do I look like I can read your mind?” Keith retorted. Allura could just see him now, arms crossed tight with an even sterner frown on his face.

Shiro didn’t have a reply for that, which prompted Allura to grind and gyrate on him. ‘Do not be shy, my love,’ she wanted to say. ‘Just tell him.’ 

“You need to answer me before the night’s over,” Keith warned. 

“And if I don’t, sir?” There was no defiance in Shiro’s tone of voice, just a curiosity that begged to be satiated.   


“If you don’t...” Keith said, trailing off as he moved again.   


Allura yelped as Keith pulled her away from Shiro and put her in his own lap. She got over the startlement quickly, just as comfortable in Keith’s lap as she was Shiro’s.   


“Then I won’t let you fuck her tonight,” Keith finally answered. “At all.”   


Allura ceased her breathing and she heard Shiro hitch his from across the bed. Keith wasn’t serious, was he? Would he be so tantalizingly cruel as to keep her from Shiro? Her tentacles pulsed and squirmed as the possibility sunk into her thoughts. Allura struggled to pinpoint it exactly, but something about being a trophy to them, a prize that only one of them could have made keeping her organs inside all the more difficult.   


Shiro still refused to confess. Allura couldn’t tell what it was that made him so silent, but whatever had him closed off to them was stronger than any threat of not touching, tasting or enjoying her for another few decaphoebes until they all could meet again.   


“Wow,” Keith said. “You’re just gonna let me keep the most beautiful woman in the universe to myself…”   


He ran his tongue over her gag, its heat palpable through the silk. His breath smelled of grass, cinnamon and burnt paper. Alteans were not usually affected by narcotics from other worlds, but for a tick she believed that he could intoxicate her.   


Allura let her head drop on Keith’s chest. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck, dizzying herself further by inhaling the musk of his sweat and long hair. Her legs spread out as wide as she could stretch them. She knew that Shiro had been watching the entire time, and felt his eyes on her now. Let him get a good look at her swollen vulva, Allura thought. Let him see what he would lose if he couldn’t meet Keith’s demands.   


“What do you think, Your Majesty?” Keith asked, his deep voice vibrating on her skin. “Does Shiro _really_ want you?”   


Allura chuckled darkly through her gag. She hummed as if she didn’t know the answer and couldn’t care less about it.   


“That sounds like a ‘no’ to me,” Keith said. He played with her aching clit like he meant to fuck her again.   


Allura moved and bucked with him as they got into it, pretending Shiro wasn’t there. Her marks began glowing and pulsing again when she was suddenly yanked by her plasma chains out of Keith’s lap.   


Shiro pulled her back to him with a force she’d only ever seen him exhibit on the battlefield. “You know what I want to do to her?” he asked, a seethingly jealous growl in his voice that got her heart pumping hard. “I want to take her from behind. I want her bouncing on my cock until she can’t stand it anymore and begs me to keep fucking her anyway.”   


Allura squealed. She spread her legs until her ass was wide open and hovering right over Shiro’s cockhead.   


Keith laughed in amusement. “Good boy,” he said. But it would seem that he wasn’t ready to let Shiro have her just yet.   


"One more thing," Keith said to her. His breath tickled her nose.   


Allura bit on the gag. Had she really earned more torture, just now? This quintant was too fortunate to be real.   


She heard another clinking noise. He was fastening something to her collar, but what? Keith had already leashed her, so it couldn’t be that. Unless he was going to remove her glittery name tag in the middle of a scene.   


She got her answer when two caps covered her nipples. The caps vibrated, jolted her upright and had her moaning in satisfied agony.   


Shiro, now free to have his way with her, took hold of her hips and pushed her down on his cock. He refused to rush his first turn with her, sliding into her ass as slowly as possible. He had much more patience than Keith, able to stand the reverse-drag of his shaft into such a tight hole.   


Allura tried to ride him as soon as he was in her ass, unable to stand it. But Shiro wouldn’t let her go off like she wanted. When Shiro was in the mood for deep and slow, he meant it. There would be no misbehaving as he filled her up, stopped and dragged to make her feel every inch of him. He was so much larger than her glass toy, too. By the time he finished with her, Allura just knew that she would always remember the intense stretch.   


Allura was no longer just a contained fire, but a shaking boiler. For every slow thrust and drag, she believed that they added to her out of control pressure gage. She was going to bubble over or explode if she didn’t get some release.   


Shiro flopped onto his back and Keith made Allura follow. Her own back rested on Shiro’s chest while they both cooled off. Though he was still inside of her, on Keith's orders.   


"Finish up," Keith demanded just as Allura started to relax.   


She whimpered at that, her tentacles pulsing. ‘Yes, please. Please give me more…’   


Shiro did as he was told and made her broil even more. His twitching was even harder to resist than Keith’s, as she sensed it everywhere in her body and swore that it tormenting her sac. He then tucked his hips and held them firm before pulling out while he filled her with more seed. The seed of a human man was much looser than a half-Galra’s. A few drops got away from her, but Shiro didn’t say anything about it. His and her little secret, Allura thought.   


Her sweat glued her to Shiro as she lifted up on her toes to keep his seed inside. He helped her by sliding his hands under her ass cheeks and kissing her neck.   


"Good job, princess. Such a good girl you are," Shiro murmured.   


Allura keened, nuzzling him in return as he indulged her with praise and adoration.   


Keith, although she could tell felt the same, wasn’t satisfied. Gripping the plasma chain, he crawled on top of Allura and sandwiched her between her masters. He wrapped her breasts around his cock and put her through more of that dragging torment. His veins throbbing and ready to pop against her dewy flesh was divine. The nipple toys vibrated to life at the same time, turning her mindless and wanton once more.   


Allura loved how Shiro’s seed sloshed around with each thrust. Shame that it alone wasn’t enough to get off on, her tentacles craving more than any of this could deliver.   


Keith finished with a growl, cumming on her breasts and collarbone before crawling off. He let her lay there on Shiro in her ruined state as she panted, gasped and breathed hard into her impenetrable gag.   


Shiro kissed and showered her with affection while Keith finally ungagged her. Allura wheezed and took in gulps of fresh air once her mouth was free.   


"Do you want to cum?" Keith asked as he traced the outline of her waist.   


There was something about his voice that tugged and irked a part of her she didn’t know existed until now. It stoked a passionate flame in her; to hell with giving in. She was more than capable of handling this.   


"No," Allura husked. She swung a leg at him, planting it on his chest and teasing him with her toes, drawing patterns on his lean abs. "Keep fucking me, sir."   


Keith picked up her foot and kissed it with tenderness. She was reminded of his customary kiss on her cheek earlier, for a vague moment. But he chased the memory away by pulling her out of Shiro’s hands, re-leashing her and walking her to the middle of the bed.   


“You cannot break me,” Allura rasped with glee, obediently crawling along.   


They thought spit roasting would be the end of their queen, but they were wrong. She gladly sucked Keith’s cock at first, but clamped her lips shut just for the hell of it.   


He took her face in one hand. "Open your mouth."   


"Make me, sir," she said.   


"Bitch, I said open your mouth," Keith barked.   


Allura intended to spit on his cock and nothing more. Her lips were pursed, ready to fire at will but she lost her edge at the last dobosh. Her tongue flew out of her mouth instead of spittle, making an undignified and obscene sound. She forgot what humans called this, but was grinning so hard at her own mistake that Allura didn’t care. “M-my apologies…” she said as she tried to contain her giggles.   


“Did… did you just blow a rasp-” Keith started to say, so dumbfounded that his persona slipped and the Keith she knew at heart began to emerge.   


Shiro had no qualms about dropping his image. He’d only penetrated her a bit before this absurdity, thus it was easy for him to slide right out of her and keel over with unabashed laughter. “She did!” Shiro said, unable to say more than that.   


Keith was too busy trying to recover from the scene break to stop them from having their giggling fit. He joined in with a few chuckles eventually, though, and she could sense Keith reach for Shiro before he fell off the bed. Keith couldn’t catch him in time, and both men went tumbling to the ground. Allura lost her composure entirely, sitting back and letting the entire condom in her ass slip out as well. Goodness, she hadn’t laughed this hard in a while.   


“Ach, fuck,” Keith grumbled, scrambling back up onto the bed. It was hard to tell if he’d tried to help Shiro again, but something told her that Keith was too flustered to both a second time.   


“Alright, alright,” he said to his pets, recovered from the nonsense and rolling his eyes, by the sounds of it. He slapped his cock against her mouth and put his hand on her head. “Back on your knees, and behave this time.”   


“Of course, sir,” Allura said, getting out one last snicker before she knelt again.   


"Unless you want to cum," Keith asked her for the umpteenth time. He was in the middle of cleaning up her mess and prepping her for more condoms when he offered this. Yet again, his voice was tinted with concern.   


"Did I give a safe word?" Allura asked with an exasperated sigh.   


"No…" Shiro said before Keith could reprimand her.   


"Then stop being cowards and _keep fucking me_," Allura said.   


For a moment, neither of them said anything and Allura feared she had gone too far. She was about to apologize when Keith tucked his fingers under her chin. He pulled her up and locked his lips with hers in a softer kiss. She melted into it, never one to turn down a kiss from Keith.   


“Oh, fine,” Keith said, his words honeyed as he failed to resist his doll. “But we need to do something with that mouth of yours.”   


“I have a few ideas,” Allura teased, slipping in her tongue and darting it around.   


“So nasty. I love it when you’re like this,” Keith said when he could get a word in.   


He brought Shiro back into the mix and deepthroated her while Shiro carefully entered her pussy. Keith’s euphoric moans washed over Allura as she swirled her long tongue around his shaft. Her hands caressed Keith’s waist as she sucked, then surprised him by raking his sides with her nails.   


Keith hissed in pleasure and thrusted until her soft lips touched the base of his cock. He whimpered as he found the back of her throat and twitched endlessly inside it.   


Allura sputtered and drooled when she reached her limit, shaking her head in an attempt to keep herself from giving up. Her stubborn groan engulfed Keith, making him throb on her tongue to feel how close he was.   


Keith then pulled Allura away, stopping her mouth at his head. Precum bubbled from his hole and smeared her lips. Keith coated her lips with a good layer of it. Allura refrained from licking the precum off until he came, swallowing everything he gave her. Shiro entered her mouth briefly and came as well, filling her with the most seed she’d had to hold as of yet.   


Keith pet the top of Allura’s head as she recuperated, panting as though he’d run the grandest triathlon. "Don’t spit or swallow this one," he said as Shiro exchanged his last drop.   


Allura nodded. She half opened, half closed her mouth to keep the load in. She squeaked as her pussy was filled again, but with less seed. ‘They’re running dry’ she thought. Keith uncuffed her and made her turn around so Shiro could fill her ass with an equally small but satisfying load. 

She finally collapsed on the bed. They propped her up with cushy pillows under her stomach so that her legs could catch a break. Keith locked her ankles in a spreader bar, but that was it.   


Her masters never left her side. They stayed on the bed as she swam in dizzying pleasure. Her jaw went slack and the seed in her mouth dribbled out. Allura took a short nap. Her fire all but gone, she just wanted to marinate in her own arousal. Her sac weighed heavy on her, reminding her how full she was.   


She sensed their hands after a while, sweeping over her body and trying to wake her up.The tiniest vibrator buzzed in her ears as they passed it over her slit. Her keening was strangled when the tiny vibrator rubbed her clit-tentacle. Such a little thing, and yet it sent shockwaves through her that she wished would fry her to a crisp.   


But that wasn’t the only treat Allura had earned. Shiro was eating her out again, sucking on her folds in the most loving way. His lips were so full and supple. She groggily rutted against him, urging him to continue feasting on her.   


Shiro did more than just that. Allura gasped when she felt his tongue swab at her filled holes, in and out of her pussy before reaching up to suck some of the filling from her ass. He wasn’t greedy enough to devour all of it, of course. There was still some left for her masters to observe and for Allura to relish in.   


Allura then felt her blindfold come undone. She looked up from the bed to see who had given her her sight back, letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings before she wound up straining them.   


It was Shiro, of all people. “There you are, pretty girl,” he said. He held her chin between his index finger and thumb, kneading some sense back into her face. Shiro tipped her head up to meet his lips and kissed her, when he thought she was ready.   


Allura lifted up on her palms and kissed him back. She hummed into it, turning her head just so to deepen it.   


But Shiro didn’t have her for long. Keith took hold of her long braid, wrapped it around his fist and yanked her to him for a rougher version of their previous kiss. His tongue swirled around on the roof of her mouth and he clicked his teeth on her canines once or twice.   


Allura threw her bound hands around his neck and shoulders as soon as they made contact. She used her restraints to pull him close, her tongue massaging his. He didn’t have immediate words for her when they broke apart for air, but Allura didn’t need any. The way Keith eyed her told her everything.   


“...Aren’t you a sight,” Keith said as he regained his breath.   


“Hm?” Allura asked, but she saw that he wasn’t looking at her anymore.   


She peered over her shoulder and soon she, too, was hypnotized by what she found; in the large mirror behind them, Allura saw her own silhouette illuminated by the glowing, pink swirls on her body. Every orifice, including the inside of her mouth and the whites of her eyes, shimmered softly in the dim light of the bedroom. Both holes lit the seed she carried from the back, tinting them pink as well.   


Glowing seed aside, Allura had seen herself like this before. Many a time during sex had she witnessed and felt her markings burn bright like a star cluster, but never had she seen her body the way they did, in this carnal display that showed her off. Allura couldn’t help but think of a celestial moon in a planetarium, one that everyone gathered around to marvel at.   


"My goodness," Allura sighed, happy to have become that moon.   


"It'd be a shame to ruin something so stunning," Keith commented.   


"It would," Shiro agreed. "But I think she's ready to cum, now."   


"Not yet," Keith said.   


Allura and Shiro looked at Keith as though he were crazy. He was, for all she knew. Her incredulous stare had no effect on him, his expression stony as ever.   


Shiro tried to reason with him. “Look at her, though. If that’s not the face of a good, good girl who deserves to cum, I don’t know what is.”   


Yes, Allura thought. Shiro was more than correct. She changed her expression from disbelief to wide-eyed innocence as she gazed into his soul, fluttering her lashes and nestling further into his strong arms. If she made herself look smaller and sweeter, then surely Keith would be swayed.   


Even with her head resting on his chest, Keith wouldn’t budge. “I don’t know… still mad at her for raspberry crap,” he said before looking down at her. “We should make her hold it longer.”   


“Longer!?” Allura gasped. Her tentacle sac felt like a water balloon ready to burst open and destroy her at any given moment. How could she possibly do what he asked?   


“This is getting out of hand-” Shiro started as he tried again.   


Keith shot him a blazing look, daring Shiro to challenge his authority a second time. He held the other master in suspense for a few ticks before cooling off. “But I guess we’ll let her decide if she’s ready or not.”   


Their eyes fell on her.   


Allura’s gaze flicked between the two. Were the atmosphere any different, she would’ve screamed for them to let her cum and be content at last. She almost did when the richness of tension in the air became too thick for her to handle, but Keith interjected.   


He didn’t say anything, really. There was just something about the way he stared her down, holding her gaze captive as he’d simulated holding her for the past decaphoebe.   


She couldn’t resist staring back with that passionate fire from before. If he was going to challenge her, Allura wouldn’t shy away from him whatsoever.   


“Tell us what you want,” Keith ordered, his arms cinching around her waist and kneading the small of her back.   


“I… I want…” Allura tried to say.   


“Out with it,” Keith said.   


“It’s okay to submit, princess,” Shiro said all of a sudden. He ran his knuckles over her cheekbone and fiddled with the matching blue bow at the end of her braid. “You’ve earned it.”

“It’s okay to submit, princess,” Shiro said all of a sudden. He ran his knuckles over her cheekbone and fiddled with the matching blue bow at the end of her braid. “You’ve earned it.”   


But Keith had her attention again in no time flat. “Just say it and we’ll give it to you.”   


Allura stared at him. Oh yes, he was _absolutely_ challenging her to some unspoken contest. No doubt about it. He thought his eyes were hardened, but hers were sharper and icier. She chewed on her bottom lip as though she might rip it off, then answered them.   


“I want you to keep fucking me,” she said.   


The biggest, most devilish smile broke out on Keith’s face. Shiro gaped next to them, the worry and dread in his eyes all too fun. Still in his arms, Allura kissed Keith once more and rolled her tongue around with his. “Atta girl,” Keith slurred when they pulled apart.   


Shiro leaned back on the bed with one arm stretched over his head. “Well, I’m all dried up for now. I’m not sure how we’re going to do this.”   


Keith grinned, still looking quite evil. “Don’t worry about that. I forgot to tell you guys this, but I’ve been holding onto one myself.”   


Allura frowned at him. “Somehow, I doubt that you ‘forgot.’”   


“Cross my heart,” Keith said with a nonchalant shrug.   


“So, you will be the one to finish me? While he watches?” At the same time, both Allura and Keith looked to where Shiro lay. In the darkness, their eyes glowed more intently than before. She now grinned an evil grin to match Keith.   


“That’s what I’m thinking,” Keith said, never taking his eyes off of Shiro.   


“Fine by me,” Shiro said. “I’m never that good when I’m tired anyway.”   


Allura’s smile softened and so did her gaze before turning villainous again. “Very well. Perhaps this will rouse you.”   


Keith unlooped her arms from around his neck. He took her plasma chain and led her to the headboard again, pushing the pillows out of the way.   


“Wait,” Allura said. “My legs still haven’t recovered. Could I…?”   


“You want it on your back?” Keith assumed, knowing the rest of her question before she finished asking it.   


Allura’s ears sagged as she felt tenderness overcome her. “Yes, if that is alright.”   


Keith brushed a few stray fingers on her stomach, smirking as her abs contracted in spite of herself. “I can’t say no to that.”   


“Thank you, sir,” Allura said, resting on her side for a moment.   


“Don’t thank me,” Keith said. “I haven’t even started yet.”   


“Then what are you waiting for?” Allura asked playfully, stretching out her arms for Keith to take and bind her how he liked.   


Before anything else, Keith uncuffed one wrist. He then shifted both arms behind her back and refastened the cuffs. He let her hands sit under her tailbone for another tick or two while he pulled both condoms out of her. Keith really took his time in taking these away, letting the soft rubber peel from her walls like he was easing off duct tape.   


The fresh air circulating through her once she was empty again refreshed her, but also left Allura feeling hollow. She yearned for another and was rewarded soon again, arching her back with a gasp as he brushed her sac.   


He kept the spreader bar on as he lifted Allura's legs up and placed her ankles on his shoulders. Her tailbone thanked him for the support while the rest of her begged him to get on with it.   


"Can't rush these things," Keith said. He surged forward between her legs and kissed her.   


Allura met him halfway, extending her neck so that this kiss was just as deep as the other ones they shared.   


He straightened up. With both hands planted on either side of her, Keith took even more time to enter Allura. His groans were less desperate and raw as he slid into her heat, nor did he whimper. He was contented, as she hoped she would be soon.   


Keith was only a few thrusts into it when Allura began to tremble. Her core was on fire again and her sac was too large to restrain. She gripped the sheets underneath her until she thought they might rip into tiny pieces.   


“Sir… K-Keith…!” Allura said through fits of hyperventilation.   


“Yeah?” Keith said, stopping as soon as he heard the first real sign of something gone wrong.   


“I can’t… I cannot hold…” Allura tried to say.   


He was pulling out, now. “Lu, please just tell me what’s bothering you.”   


“I need to cum!” Allura blurted out. “I must cum, I will not make it through the rest of the quintant if I do not cum!” She tried to take deep breaths in between her manic pleas, but once she was on a roll there was no end. “Please, sir, _please_… please let me cum with you inside.”   


“You’ve been very good,” Keith said. “So yeah, I'll let you cum.”   


Allura thought her heart would soar, it was filled with so much joy. “Thank you, sir. Thank you!”   


Quick as ever, Keith removed the female condom and fitted himself with a typical one. He barely waited for it to vanish before entering her again. His face was calm and satisfied as he reinserted himself, more focused on tending to her needs rather than his own.   


Without further warning, Allura’s tentacle sac and hidden clit sprang forth from her. A gratifying wail pierced the castle walls as she unraveled, grabbing onto Keith’s cock the first chance she got. Whatever didn’t fit around him wrapped around his balls, her clit-tentacle slithering up his stomach.   


Keith gave a primal yell and put every last bit of his energy into bringing her to climax. She knew his cock was throbbing hard, but all of those tremors were absorbed by the tendrils snaking him into a glowing cocoon that coated him in her slick and squeezed him for all he was worth. His hips never stopped slamming into her, as if he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to.   


Allura couldn’t let go of her master, either. She milked him without mercy, newfound surges of vitality waking her from sleep to take this power back into her own hands. Hands that were most certainly ripping holes in the bedding, now. Over their deafening caterwauls, Allura heard something expensive shred to ribbons.   


Her clit-tentacle ran down the hard line of his hips. The engorged thing barely had time to secrete more slick onto him before he grabbed it and stroked it hard.   


“This is what you do to me,” Keith grunted.   


The pull on her clit and the push of his thrusts swung Allura sideways. She slid her legs and ankles further down his back, getting as much out of this ride as she pleased. Her back didn’t even touch the bed anymore, she was so high up.   


Her markings blinded them all with their potent glow. The flames inside were fanning themselves into another wildfire, one that Allura could blaze freely. At last, at long, long last she would feel the consuming tide of her orgasm. It would scorch her like melting acid and she’d dissolve into blissful nothing.   


It hit her so much harder. As though someone had struck a bomb with the might of a sledgehammer, Allura felt her orgasm erupt in the pit of her gut, chest, joints and the front of her head. Her back was locked in a sharp arch as she announced to everyone on the planet and within the star system that she had finally reached her peak. She stood upon her glorious summit and was screaming her triumph.   


And then, as quickly as it had hit her, everything around her faded to black. Allura saw constellations floating around her vision before they turned to spots, then the world around her eroding like corrupted video files as the darkness spread. Throughout it all, she smiled wider than she remembered smiling in the past week.   


“Allura…? Allura!?” Keith could be heard shouting, his voice getting further away.   


“...our Majesty, are you okay?” Shiro chimed in as she saw him lean over her.   


Allura wanted to congratulate her men on their terrific job, but she was too light headed to speak. She remembered saying something along those lines before she lost all consciousness. Still, the elation in her heart carried her off, satisfaction undoubtedly hers.   


* * *

Allura awoke to the sounds of a third voice she didn’t recognize. Not at first. She blinked her eyes open to see a video file playing before her, one that featured her favorite doll repair artisans, now that she paid closer attention.   


She lay between Keith and Shiro, free of all restraint and dressed in a long, loose nightgown she didn’t wear often enough. She hadn’t really moved yet, and so neither of them had caught onto the fact that Allura was conscious again.   


“You’re getting so worked up about this,” Shiro teased.   


“I’m just saying,” Keith insisted, “how much eye paint does one doll need?”   


“It _is_ a little excessive,” Shiro admitted.   


Allura chuckled at their misunderstanding, although it came out much weaker and softer than she’d intended it to.   


Her laughter was loud enough for them to hear, it would seem. As soon as they heard her, they nestled closer to her with their faces full of concern. Keith kissed Allura’s cheeks and forehead fervently, yet gentle enough not to startle her. Shiro took the corner of the blanket they’d tucked her under and brought it up to her chin.   


“Hey, look who’s back,” Shiro said.   


“I… what happened?” Allura asked. Keith was still peppering her and she kissed him right back just to get him to calm down. “Yes, yes I love you, too.”   


Shiro didn’t answer. He looked like he was trying to find the most delicate way of putting things. Had the sex been as amazing as she remembered it being?   


Keith put Shiro out of his misery. “We literally fucked you to sleep.”   


Allura lay there, stunned. She had no recollection of that whatsoever. Just a feeling of elation, followed by seeing every wonder of the galaxy- her thoughts paused. ‘Oh, yes. That must’ve been it,’ she thought. Allura gave them both a sheepish smile, wiggling deeper into the duvet so as to avoid their stares.   


“I was doing well, I swear it,” Allura insisted.   


Shiro put on his Father of the Universe face and frowned. “I know these visits are fun. They’re incredible, but you need to understand that everyone has their limits, including you.”   


“Yeah,” Keith said. “How do you expect to keep going even after you can’t take it anymore?”   


“If you didn’t make me want it so much, I wouldn’t,” Allura protested.   


Keith couldn’t help but grin at that and she returned it with a cheeky one of her own.   


Shiro wasn’t so amused. He arched a brow in her direction, awaiting the ‘correct’ answer to that statement.   


“Fine, I will pace myself from now on and respect my boundaries,” she confessed.   


“That’s my good girl,” Shiro said, leaning over to kiss her forehead.   


Her strength returned, Allura kissed them both of them and pulled them into a tight hug. “Thank you for this wonderful evening. I had fun,” she said.   


“Same,” Keith said.   


“I don’t think I’ll be getting out of this bed for another week,” Shiro said.   


“You had better,” Allura said. “What will your squadron do without you?”   


“Find someone who isn’t wrapped around Her Majesty’s finger,” Shiro joked.   


The three of them had another laugh at that. Allura spent the rest of the night watching her doll-oriented video files and relishing in the aftercare of it all, wishing she could stay here for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to K-Lionheart for basically collaborating with me on this and helping it develop since 2018. It took so long for this to come to fruition, but it's finally here and I couldn't be happier. <3 Shouout to imperiality/birmychirp for beta-reading this, too.


End file.
